zero tiene un hijo
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: algo realmente extraaño sucede en la vida pero un alma solitaria jamas debe de estar sola si hay bondad en su ser soy nueva en esto pero quiero lograr hacer lo mejor de mi


ZERO TIENE UN HIJO

LA SOLEDAD CARCOME EL ALMA DE SERES QUE NO SON TAN MALOS PERO EL DESTINO LOS SALVA PARA QUE ESTO NO SUCEDA

ANTES QUE NADA LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON UNA GENIO DEL ANIME PERO COMPRENDIENDO QUE YO TENGO UNA LOCA MENTE POR ELLO LO CREE PARA UN DESESTRES DE MI VIDA Y UNA SALIDA QUE TENGO NO SEAS MALOS ES LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO PERO SI ACEPTO CRITICAS PARA MEJORAR SIN NADA POR EL MOMENTO INCIAMOS LA HISTORIA

Cierto dia se encontraba zero pensando de lo sucedido en su vida ya habían pasado meses de que kaname y yuki se comprometieron zero se sentía algo triste pero sabia en su interior que si quieres en verdad a otro lo mejor es dejarlo ir kaname por tal resolución se sorprendió y asta duda del juicio psicológico de zero por lo que su vida ha pasado pero en fin mientras no de problema no es asunto de el lo que haga o no ese nivel d .

Paso el tiempo y zero se entero de que yuki iba a tener un bebe pues kaname aunque el desease olvidarce de ellos lo tenia al corriente de todo solo faltava que le contace cosas mas intimas pero en fin este finjia que era su amigo y lo felicito asiendo que este se atragantar y escupiese lo que bebia para un vampiro todos sabemos que es

Cierto dia para ser exacto una semana de lo que había pasado vio a lo lejos un pequeño niño llorando y siendo atacado por vampiros nivel e zero en ese entonces no sabia en que se estaba metiendo ni lo que ocacionaria el proteger a ese niñito los nivel e se retiraron y dejaron de atacar al pequeño peliplateado que pasaría como hijo de zero si el supiera que no lo tiene , el niño se desmaño antes de responder quien era y por que lo perseguían muchas preguntas aparecieron en la mente de zero sobre este pequeño al cárgalo por su olor o mejor dicho por zero por su edor se dio cuenta de que el niño era un pura sangre pero eso no le quitaba el ser un pequeño siendo atacado por esas viles criaturas asi que decidió llevárselo a su cuarto muchos no podían creer lo que veian en la academia cross el hijo de zero al director estos comentarios pensó que era broma pero al encontrar a zero con el pequeño casi le da un infarto pero lo que si le dio fue un fuerte desmaño el sabia que yuki esperaba un bebe pero que zero tenia uno ni el mejor adivino lo hubiera adivinado el niño tiene ocho años pero por ser sangre pura aparenta unos 3 años

Bueno zero no se dio cuenta de que cross se haya dado cuenta del pequeño niño y por rara razón aunque es un asqueroso pura sangre pura siente que lo tiene que proteger y amar ,bien pasaron los días y el niño despertó en los brazos de zero pero para sorpresa de este el niño le empezó a decir papá que bueno verte papá ichiru te extrañe tu también ya nunca te vuelvas a separar de mi por cierto donde esta mamá

Zero quien es tu mamá y cual es tu nombre

Niño bueno mi mami se llama sisuka pero dice también que se llama maria kurenai y mi nombrecito bonito como dice mami es zerito bueno me llamo zero pero todos me dicen zerito y soy tu pequeño bebito

Zerito papi que sucede dije algo malo y por que te cortaste tu cabello y donde esta tu cascabel

Zero pues me lo corte y aquí lo tienes alguna otra preguntita

Zero en ese momento no sabe ni que hacer solo sabe que debe de ser amable con ese niño ya que es el único recuerdo que tiene de su hermano

Zero zeri tengoalgunos problemas me podrias llamar zero por favor

Zerito como usted ordene señor padre

Zero que niño tan bien educado pero me da cosa preguntar de nuevo quien es su madre pero en fin con esta cosa no creo volverme a sentir solo

Zerito papa me estas asfixiando yo también te extrañe pero no exageres

Después de conocerse un poco zero va confrontar a kurenai para que le explique algunas cuestiones de ese pequeño zeri no salgas de aquí papá ahora viene si alguien toca la puerta di que tu papá salio y que que quieren si

Zerito si papi

Zero gracias mil mi niño

Zerito de nada

En otro lugar maria kurenai estaba de lo mas tranquila cuando fue arrastrada asta la caballeriza por zero

Maria que quieres por que me jalaste y me molestas

Zero ayer salve a una molestia que cuando despertó no deja de decirme papa parece de unos 3 años pero creo que tiene mas es pequeño

Maria no tengo idea de que estas hablando zero eso de el embarazo de yuki te esta volviendo mas loco de lo normal

Zero ven para aca a ver quien es el mas loco de los dos

Zerito papa volviste y con mama que felicidad

Maria no puedo creerlo quien es el y por que me dice mamá

Zero por que lo eres y yo soy su padre mi querida

Zerito mama y papa están con migo que felicidad

Zero ahorra volvemos pequeño ve a jugar

Zerito esta bien papa

Saliendo y ya muy lejos de ahí zero de verdad no se quien es el al parecer sishuca lo creo yo creo que con ichiru

Maria y ahora que voy a hacer no tengo la madurez necesaria para esto se que es mi hijo por sus ojos pero que ago

Zero no temas yo también estoy involucrado y me are responsable solo que no quiero que el pequeño sufra alguna decepción al enterarse que yo no soy su padre ni que tu lo recuerdas cuando estemos con el finjamos no importa quien este en frente de nosotros de acuerdo y tendrás todo mi apoyo

Maria esta bien pero que pensaran mis padres de todo esto te ayudare a dar una buena escusa veras que no es tan terrible como pensaste me voy por que lo deje solo y no vaya hacer que se meta en lios

Resulta que la habitación de zero queda a media hora caminando y cierto vampiro pura sangre suena la puerta del cuarto de zero para presumirle según el invitarlo al nacimiento de su bebe

Toc toc toc

Zerito si eres tu papá

Kaname noo solo vine a invitar a zero traigo una invitación

Zerito esta bien si eres amigo de mi papa pasa

Kaname queda en estado de sock al ver al pequeño niño en frente de el

Quien eres tu y como te llamas

Zerito mi nombre es zero pero todos me dicen zerito mi papi se llama zero y eso es todo por que

Kaname por nada aquí tienes la invitación y esperamos su asistencia

Zerito yo también puedo ir que bueno

Kaname nos vemos

Zerito si asta luego

Lo que no sabia zero que al dejar ahí a zerito ocasionaría muchas sorpresas e infartos por que nadie se esperaba de que zero tuviese un hijo

Bueno la siguiente victima de este enredo fue yagari

Zero déjame entrar se que estas deprimido pero sal

Zerito como que papa se encuentra deprimido guardare silecio para ver que pasa

Yagari se que estas triste por que yuki espera un hijo de kaname se que la amabas

Zerito como es eso no que amaba a mi mamita no entiendo nada pero no importa dejare pasar después preguntare a mi papito este asunto pero lo que si se que esta invitación del tal kaname nunca se la dare por que ese tipo es malo con papi de lo que he escuchado no puedo creer de que fui amble con el pero el fue el que me engaño

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un hobre fortachon y musculoso con una marca

Disculpe señor es que estaba dormido mi papito no se encuentra pero le dare su mensaje que desea usted

Yagari quien eres tu

Zerito mi nombre es zero jr pero que pasa dijo que pappá estaba mal yo lo vi bien cuando salió con mamita que ocurre

Yagari bien avísale a tu padre que tiene entrenamiento

Zerito que clase de entrenamiento

Yagari jajajaj no entiendo por que tu padre no te ha inscrito en la acdemi cazadora

Zerito no lo entiendo como un cazador si yo soy un vampiro no lo entiendo

Yagari queee de que rayos estas hablando mejor espero a zero para que me de una buena explicación de todo esto

Zerito podría contarme de los cazadores ya que papi es uno de ellos

Yagari hasta que llegue el

Zerito por fiss e hiso la mirada de zero cuando era menor

Yagari pues veras los casadores son como los policías

Zerito que genial trabajo yo quiero ser uno si me deja por favor

Yagari pero antes quiero hablar con zero sobre muchas cosas me va oir como se le ocurrio todo esto me va oir

En eso entra zero y sin previo aviso yagari lo jala y se lo lleva lejos zero lo único que pudo decir fue maria cuídalo

Maria si cariño

Zero por que me diría asi pero bueno

Yagari me vas a oir

Zero ahora que hice

Yagari como es que tuviste un hijo con una santígüela

Zero pues vera

Yagari pues vera nada quiero una buena explicación y que sea buena si no pagaras caro

Zero si es mi hijo pero no es lo que piensa

Yagari ya veo que has querido renunciar a los cazadores

Zero no es eso es solo que lo tengo que cuidar a mi hijo

Yagari pero ocultarle de nosotros eres hayyy no encuentro palabras zero

Zero cuando puedo inscribirlo a la academia cazadora

Yagari que no te entiendo dices algo y luego te desmientes

Zero es de humanos cambiar de opinión

Yagari el mes siguiente

Zero ha bueno no hay problema que lo mande solo debo de consultar a su madre para una decisión

Yagari no mas no me digas quien es su madre

Zero es maria kurenain pues la conocía desde antes

Ahí fue que el secreto de zero estaría mejor guardado zero batallo para que maria aceptara claro la tuvo que invitar al cine a comprar algunas cosas y la convencio se nota que todavía es una niña paso uno completado pensó zero ahora lo mas difícil según el convencer a los padres de maria kurenai que tienen un hijo y que el aceptara el castigo

Bueno después de que acabo el entrenamiento de su hijo y empezaron las vacaciones para ellos de la academia cross se dirijieron a la mansión kureni ahí los padres de maria la recibieron pero no esperaban lo que venia con su hija un niño y un vampiro nivel d y no comprendían el por que su presiada hija los había traido cual era su motivo

Maria empezó a hablar de como le había ido ese semestre en la escuela y de nada importante asta que el pequeño zerito dijo mami quiero ir al baño cosa que dejo impactados a los padres de la misma no sabían ni como actuar puesto que su pequeña ya había formado una familia cuando se fuera hablarían con el responsable ese asqueroso nivel d bien kurenai y zerito se fueron al baño dejando a nuestro amigo zero solo y listo para ser atacado

Ken kurenai joven nos debes una buena explicación

Zero si lo se pero que no sea aquí ya que ellos pueden volver

Ken esta bien sígueme

Zero si señor

Ken mas te vale que empieces a explicar

Zero pues vera yo tuve un hermano y el estaba con su hija y por que el murió yo tomare la responsabilidad del niño ella nada mas lo trajo para que lo conocieran ya que ya saben como es si es su deseo yome alejare con mi hijo y dejare en paz a kurenai

Ken ese chico se ve que ha sufrido mucho esta bien te aceepto si me cuentas de tu vida

Zero soy zero kiriyu y con mi nombre averigüe si es su afán me dio gusto conocerlo ken

Ken le informo a la mama de maria que tratara bien a zero ya que el es un buen chico que no esta haciendo ningún daño mas que para apoyar a su hija ya que con el como padre nadien dira nada que afecte su honor de familia ya que el niño no es de el mas que de su hermano y el se ara cargo de una responsabilidad le comento que no le diga nada al pequeño niño

En otro lugar para ser mas exactos la mansión kuran se encontraba una mujer embarazada de nombre yuki resibiendo una extraña noticia de su compañero amante llamado kaname que le decía que zero tiene un hijo yuki al principio no lo cree pero si seria lindo que zero fuera feliz comenta contándole su historia a kaname el nunca pensó la reacción de este diciéndole tengo que hablar con el de inmediato adoi shiki por favor traigan a zero ante mi quiero hablar con el ambos dijeron si superior kaname ahora vamos

Ellos no lo encontraron por ningún lugar asta que kaname lo vio comprar algunas cosas con un pequeño niño todos veían ma l a zero pero cuando lo veían con el niñito cambiaban con el no pasando desarpesivido por el niño aunque finjia que no pasaba nada se sentía mal por su papi no sabiendo que por que lo trataban asi pero finjiendo que nada pasaba vio en las cercanías a kaname e hizo que se sentía mal para poder irse de ese lugar sabia con lo que le dijo yagari que uir era de cobardes pero que mas podía hacer el en es| lugar no querían a su papito y si no lo quieren a el a mi tan poco pensó el niño llevandoce lejos de kaname a zero

Kaname no es posible ese niño me detecto mas rápido de lo que crei e niño eso quiere decir que es un pura sangre aunque no me imagino a zero teniendo sexo con una pura sangre pero conociéndolo es cambiar de opinión con el si acepto a es niño aceptara mas cuestiones y mi conciencia estará mas que tranquila claro esta que primero tengo que hablar con el y transformarlo en un pura sangre

Zero zerito que traes por que vamos tan rápido

Zerito por que quiero ir a casa ya no quiero estar aquí por que no nos vamos a nuestro hogar papi

Zero perdóname pero este lugar le agrada a tu mami y nosotros tenemos el deber de quedarnos con ella lo entiendes

Zerito si pero quiero ir con tio yagari

Zero lo entiendo que los vampiros sangre pura no te agradan

Zerito no si molestan y lastiman a mi papi

Zero pues no te entiendo niño ellos son de tu especie

Zerito enojado no papi yo soy como papi y siempre estare orgulloso de ser su hijo

Zero eso espero deja que tengas razonamiento de ti mismo y seras igual a kaname

Zerito papi se quedo serio que habrá pasado espero que nunca me mire mas asi no me gusta su forma de mírame ahí no me mira como ese sujeto malo kaname pero lograre que me quiera sere su hijo perfecto y lograre estar en su corazón

Ha pasado 10 años y el niño por obias razones es igual físicamente que zero

Zeri papavoy a llegar tarde por que tengo que ir a hacer una tarea

Zeri han pasado los años y todos los esfuerzos que hago para que mi papá me quiera no valen la pena el me sigue tratando de la misma manera se que me quiere por que esta a mi lado y me defiende de todo peligro por otra parte mis abuelos y mi mami son muy cariñosos con migo pero quiero y deseo el cariño de el he visto que los comportamientos de el con respecto a los pura sangre nos son como se dice favorables yo en frente de el actúo como un humano normal lo que me ha traido consecuencias que son las de desmallarme en clases, que los vampiros no me acepten que los cazdores me odien etc estoy solo con la esperanza que me quiera y me han trasferido sangre por que soy anémico pero que importa me alimneto como humano bien eso le agrada a mi papi y lo seguire asiendo por su cariño tomo mis pastillitas como sugirió cross no puedo creer que existan me dijo que mi papito las consume y no lo pude creer lo que no me gusto es que ese me quizo trasladar a la clase nocturna como si yo quisiera pertenecer a ese grupito aunque dicen que yo soy puro lo se pero mi papito no y sere el mejor cazador del mundo eso dice yagari por que aunque me molesten los demás cazadores yo sigo con mi sueño

Veo que yagari seinse esta con papi y papi comento lo mas horrible que pude escuchar que el es el hermano de mi papi no lo puedo creer me siento desbastador y mal por lo sucedido como me desean mis compañeros un bastardo papa digo zero se dio cuenta de mi presencia pero yo Sali corriendo pero papa me agarro abrazándome y diciéndome mi bebe se lo que escuccchastes oiste bien pero te quiero mucho eres lo único que tengo perdóname por mi actitud no quiero ni deseo perderte

Zerito a mi no me pereras pero no le digas a nadie que no eres mi papito

Zero por que les diría una vil mentira si si lo eres

Zerito papi te quiero solo lo que en verdad deseo ser es un buen casador

Yagari es lo único que considero difícil pero no imposible si eres el hijo de zero

Zerito si lo soy y a mucha honrra

Zero y yo que pensaba que con el tiempo no me ibas a querer mi bebe por mi condición de nivel d

Zerito no papi nunca podría pensar negativamente de usted

Cuando zerito se fue se acerco su mama a decirle a zero lo que pensaba de estar viviendo juntos

Kurenai zero yo siento que no me quieres y no te has olvidado de yuki

Zero asi es no puedo mentirte pero tu te has ganado un cariño muy especial creo que eres una muy buena vampireza y gracias por darme a mi bebe

Kurenai maria no hay de que pero quiero otro

Zero otro que

Kurenai bebe tontito

Zero tu sabaes que yo

Kurenai si lo se yo también te quiero nos vemos luego

Zero esa loca igualita a cross pero en fin qe mas me puede pasar

El plan de aser a zero puro no crean que kaname lo había olvidado

Lo primero fue citarlo en algún lugar despoblado donde sus gritos nadie los ollera

Kaname por medio de un teléfono lo sito para tenderle una trampa

bueno por ahora es todo espero poder continuarlo por que no se si podre subir otro por falta de conocimiento de este sitio


End file.
